Timewinder
by The Rubber Ducky of Doom
Summary: An OC, Lt. James Forester, is living in an apocalyptic hell. But when he is thrown back in time due to a supernatural occurrence during a fight, how will he adapt to living a life in the peaceful Zootopia of over a century ago. And can he change the future where so that his timeline never comes to be? WILL BE UPDATED RARELY UNTIL MY WORK LOAD GOES DOWN
1. Welcome to Hell

_First fanfic ever guys, so plz don't judge too harshly. Loved this movie, and decided to write about it. BTW, I will always have a reference, or references to a movie/book/game in every chapter, look for it! Updates will be sporadic because of time constraints. Now, onto the story!_

They say the world wasn't always like this. Smoggy skies, ruined cities, dead animals. I never got to see it. None of my squad did. Lt. James Forester's Night Howlers We just learned to survive among the wreckage, the dead. The world was once a great place, where everyone lived in harmony. Where this bloody city, Zootopia, actually stood for something. Huh. Now it's just ash and dust.

"Last Chancers, This is Echo base. ETA to City center 5 minutes. Doors open, guns out."

The year is 2142. The world is dead. And we're just a team of scavengers, grabbing what we can, killing crazies, and pretending that we're military, just 'cause we found a base. Nobody thought we would live this long. Hell, I thought we would die from the radiation. Turns out, us "Fallout Babies" are immune to that stuff. "Fallout Babies" can do a heck of alot of stuff that is impossible. Run faster, hit harder, learn quicker. We're like fraggin space marines. That is, if anyone got of this god-forsaken rock. Nuclear war ruined the world. We keep getting smarter, keep finding easier ways to kill other animals. The heli we're riding in touches down in front of a shattered building.

"You know what we're looking for, boys and girls. Thunderlords, you're on heli protection. Get your guns set up and primed. Noble Team, you're huntin' for crazies. Night Howlers, Havoc squad, get your asses inside, and find more gear. All right Last Chancers, time to die!"

With that inspiring speech from Captain Joseph, a big, burly ox, we lock and load, and head into the building.

"ZPD. Wait, is this a police station?" exclaims Anna, a.k.a. White Lightning. She's our scout, a fast cheetah born with white fur. She's a cross breed. Not that any of us have a problem with that. Most of us are. I'm one of the few kinda pure bloods. Mom was a Siberian tiger, Dad was a Panther. So I've got bluish fur and gray stripes (maltese tiger). And in case you thought I was normal, my eyes glow blue in the dark, and have night vision. Yeah, the radiation does that. Everyone has a sort of mutation. The wolf twins, Reaper and Reaver? They are, well, insane, seeing that we picked them up from a crazies camp. And no, they don't have any other names. Reaper doesn't talk, and wears all black gear, usually with a hood. And he has a bone skull mask, that people rumor is made from his parents. Reaper's unnaturally calm, and can shoot things dead center, without even looking. We think he's mute, blind, but got insane, mutated hearing and smelling. Reaver is, well, a cannibal. Yeah, we are carnivores, but there was easily made substitutes. Reaver doesn't like them. He also wears only rags, and uses axes to tear his opponents to shreds. His mutation is that he can't feel pain, and heals fraggin' fast. Anna's got super speed. Malcolm, codename Cowboy, is a fast talking, bear gunslinger, that can see for miles, and finally, our assassin, sniper, and rat. Yeah, Claws is a rat, with tiny weapons that she's made for herself. And they hurt like hell, cause she puts venom on everything. Arrows, knives, bullets, even his own teeth. He can't be hurt by any poison. Anyway, I reply to Anna.

"Yeah, precinct one, I think. Best place for riot gear."

"Animals have already looted it if it's got gear, James" rumbles Malcolm

"Lower levels might have something." I reply

"Yeah, that's because of mechs, Rust Rider." My codename was due to the fact that I fixed up cars and motorcycles, and took 'em on joyrides. Usually ended up in big road wars against the crazies, with me and a few friends fighting off big war rigs and cars in our own, usually reaping the rewards of more scrap, cars, and gas.

"I doubt this place has guard mechs. Only rich businesses had those."

"Fine, but if we get killed, I'm murdering you in hell."

"Quiet, meatbags. Reaper hears things." snarls Reaver. Reaper quickly signs out a few words.

"Ashstorm in 30?" squeaks Claws. "We need to move!" We storm down into the weapons lockers, underneath the facility, and start striping gear, and sending it back to the heli. We finish stripping the lockers, and head to foods, and take from there. We find a good amount of water, and enough food, which is strange, seeing that this place should have been raided. Oh well, lucky us. We are finished loading the chopper when shots ring out.

"We got company!" shouts Anna

"How long till the ashstorm?" asks Joseph

"10, sir, and that's an estima-" A loud roaring interrupts me.

"Crazies on a raid, cap!" screams a Noble member. "They took out half the squad!"

"They headed this way?" asks Jorgan, the head of the Thunderlords.

"Yes, and fast!" says the Noble member. The wind has picked up, and is sending dust and ash flying.

"Ok men, we are pulling Havoc squad and Noble team out. We'll take the crazies in the ashstorm." says Joseph.

"Reaper says something's wrong with the storm, Cap! He wants everyone out!" says Anna.

"Don't care what our oracle says. Brace for combat!" yells Joseph.

He really should have cared.


	2. World Gone Mad

_Ty to those who favorited, followed, or reviewed. Onwards!_

Fighting in a ashstorm is usually considered suicide. Doubly so if anyone was stupid enough to take on a crazies raid. Well, we're Last Chancers. Suicide missions are our specialty. We pull on our helmets, full heavy duty artillery helms for the Thunderbolts, goggles and head wraps for the remaining Havoc members that refused to leave, and full head masks for my Night Howlers. We pulled out our assortment of guns, weapons, and waited for the cars to appear. The howling grows more and more intense, as the vision level grew to 5 meters. All was silent. Then, a crackle rang through our headsets.

"Here they come." whispered Claws.

Out of the furnace of hell, and into the devil's arms we went.

Car headlights cut through the whirling ash, and warlike screams echo through the dark.

"Frag 'em!" Everyone opens fire, waves of ammo smashing into the raiding party

"We need moar dakka, people!" shouts a Thunderlord, as my men jump onto the beds of the massive war rigs and gun trucks. Imagine trying to fight someone when you are blind half the time, and deaf for all of it. That's what ashstorm fights are like. Somehow, we can hear Ravager over all of the din, laughing his head off as he splits skills, rips stomachs, and blows cars to high hell. I smash through the ruckus on one of the big war rigs, killing with mp5s and grenading bikers that get too close for comfort. I jump on the cab, grab a spear from a crazy while kicking him off, and send the spear straight through the shattered windshield. The rig swerves and slams into a shell torn building as I nimbly leap next to Reaper. He's like an archangel of death, twin shotguns never seizing in their relentless killing spree, as he dances around the war rig, not a scratch upon him. Lightning suddenly crackles through the air, a bright flash in the otherwise black-brown air.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF-acccch." Someone yells over the radio, but then is taken down.

"Thunderlords are dead, Joseph's got a car on his face, Anna's been shot in the legs, but got off and is heading home, and Malcolm's got rebar in his head!" squeaks Claws. "I'm gonna bug out, and return to base." She quickly hops off the rig onto a building, and is lost from view.

"Reaver?" I yell, hoping our true super animal is still alive.

"What, puny meatbag?" he growls.

"We need to group up!"

He jumps to me, and then time stands still. The war rig explodes. Lightning hits me. Reaper and Reaver disappear in flashes of purple. Crazies burn alive. Shrapnel slams into me, a huge jagged chunk stabbing my abdomen. The fire burns me as lightning crackles. The world grows blue. I feel as if I'm pulled backwards, and I fall. I watch as blood floats as if in zero g, right out of my mouth. I feel pain scorch through my body. I wish that this surreal light show was over. My wish was granted. I slam into hard ground, and lightning explodes around me. I look up as I pain shoots through my body to see a really hot looking gazelle staring at me with shock, and people calling on really old phones. The place I'm in has-bright colored lights? What the hell? Who has the power for that? I start to pass out due to blood loss. As I fade to black, I notice that I can see the stars.

 _Sorry it's short. Next chapter's coming real soon_


	3. Well, That Escalated Quickly

_Now, let's see what Nick is up to, shall we? From Nick's P.O.V._

On a scale of one to ten, I would rate the ZPD's idea of using me to con a untouchable criminal into doing an easily traceable crime an eleven. On the insanity scale. But before I pull the con, get the ZPD to arrest the crim, get shot, and have the ZPD pull their first fox officer out on a stretcher, let me explain what's going on. Me and Judy have become the top team in precinct one, and I think, the top team anywhere. Bogo still doesn't trust me (I trick him into giving me a vacation and raise ONE TIME), but he agreed to send me on this fun little undercover cop gig. Well, I tricked him into pulling a heist on a fake vault with SWAT, but he and two others escaped. Me and Whiskers pursued, and he was too busy shooting to steer. He ran straight into a building. Carrots cuffed him, while I pursued his associate down an alleyway. And that gets us to right now. Getting shot. Had I known he had a Beretta in his jacket, I might have gone for the elephant tranq approach.

"Put your hands above your head!" I yelled, grabbing handcuffs and walking towards him.

"Go to hell, fox!" He spun and fired at me, nailing my leg and abdomen. First two words out where "Oh shit." and then followed by a scream of pure agony as the shock wore off, and I fell to the rain-soaked ground.

Judy cried out "Nick!" and then promptly kicked and tasered the guy.

She ran over to me, and called for medical backup as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Whywhywhy, ohhhh, hang in there Nick, please don't die on me." she sobbed

"I'll be fine, sweetheart." I croaked. The docs came in, lifted me off on a stretcher, and put me in the back of a ambulance. The EMT shot something into my arm, and I was out like a light.

I woke up in a bright hospital room, with a dry mouth and blurry eyes.

"Nick, you're awake!" Judy was sitting in a chair next to me. I sat up to the beeping of a heart monitor.

"Was I seriously that close to death?" I croak out, grabbing a glass of water that Judy gave me.

"No, that's the tiger right next to you. He was just a bloody mess. Burns and scars all over, and there was metal in him. I heard a doctor talking about his operation. Apparently, they had to pull a 3 foot piece of metal out of his chest!"

"...woah. How is he still alive?"

"No idea. His heart isn't even going fast enough for a tiger, but he's still breathing somehow." I see Bogo walk in.

"Chief! Did I do a good job, or what?" I ask.

" You got shot, Nick. That's pretty damn far from good." He replies.

"Hey, but I still got him!"

"True, but that's not why I'm here. We need to talk with Mr. Invincible over there." Judy pipes up.

"What did he do?"

"Apparently, he appeared out of nowhere with electricity coursing around him 10 feet in the air, and hit the ground sending a huge explosion of electricity, causing a minor shock wave and blowing out a ton of electrical equipment at a Gazelle concert." Judy and I are speechless.

A doctor walks into the room, followed by a bear orderly.

"Sir, I believe you wanted to talk to this man?" he asks Bogo.

"Yes, can you wake him up?" Bogo replies.

"Chief, you can't just do that to a wounded animal!" Judy says, shocked.

"You're right Judy."

"Yeah, you-" Bogo cuts her off.

"But I don't care." He motions to the doc.

"Oh crap this is gonna be bad." I mutter, as the doctor inserts an adrenal into one of his veins.

"Brian, could you restrain our patient? This may make him a little jumpy." The bear nods, and holds him down. One second passes. Then two more. Finally, the tigers eyes shoot open. Five seconds later, Brian has a broken nose, the doc has a needle at his neck, Bogo's got a gun trained on the guy, and Judy is calling for reinforcements. The needle goes whipping through the air, and smashes straight through Judy's two-way. I sum up the situation in four words.

"Well, that escalated quickly."


	4. Timetravel,aka My Brain Really Hurts Now

_Thanks for reading, guys. NEXT CHAPTER! Also, the reason for short chapters:_

 _Not much time on my hands_

 _Keeps people interested_

 _Story continues faster_

 _Also, I had a ton of tests, so I wasn't able to update. Sorry. This should make up for it._

 _James P.O.V._

Probably not the best way to handle first contact, but in my defence, they were restraining me. And that bull looked really pissed off. Pissed off bull + loaded gun=dead people. At least in my experience.

"Drop the gun or I snap her neck!" I yelled at the bull. Wait, what the hell? He's Zootopia Police. They haven't been in existence since 2100. Most got killed when idiots started the Nuke Wars. I've never seen a real one. I'm only 25, after all.

"Like hell! You're bluffing. I can shoot you before you even get close to killing her!" Yells the bull.

"Really? You saw how fast I moved, right? I'm one of the Fallout babies, a mutated. You're way to old to be a Fallout kid, so I can most definitely kill her before you shoot me. Also, anyone care to explain why there are bright white lights, antiseptic smell, and the fact that everyone's clothes are super clean? And what the hell is with all the old hospital tech? And why-"

The fox interrupts. "Whoa, slow down there Sparky. First, this is a state of the art hospital. None of this tech is old. That should also explain the lights and antiseptic smell. And why are you asking about clean clothes?" I reply in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh sure, and everyone holds hands in harmony, and sings Kumbaya, or whatever the hell that song is. Are you guys living in some kind of reality altering bubble? THE WORLD IS FUCKING DEAD OUT THERE!" Where these people stupid? Or were they under the influence of some censoring leader? They were frightened by my shouting. Huh. "And on another note, where am I and how did you find me? I don't know of any other organized survivor groups in the Zootopia sector. The small bunny spoke up.

"But you are in Zootopia! This is Harmony Hospital in the center of Zootopia! In fact, our precinct has its headquarters across the street." The bull answers my other question in a grating tone.

"We found your fried and skewered body in the middle of a Gazelle concert. Witnesses say you appeared above the ground, floating with lightning coursing around you, and then fell to the ground hard. You also caused a mini shockwave, and sent electricity pulsing out in a large, 10 ft radius. Numerous people were hurt, but no serious injuries. Gazelle herself has actually taken an interest in you, and has asked to see you when you are available. We tried to stop her, but she actually has more power than us. Anyway, we get to interrogate you first for "Safety Concerns", because for all we know, you are a terrorist. Can you let the doctor go now?" I may have forgotten about her for a while. Then again, I have no idea what he's talking about. Gazelle? Also, how the hell did I materialize into thin air. I'm not buying it.

"I let her go, you will arrest me. Also, you're obviously lying." I reply

"Fine. I will let you go free, after you answer my questions, and I swear that I am not lying. Wilde, get me a video of his appearance." The bull looks at the fox. He pulls out a thing that looks like a data-pad, but too small and opaque.

"Here, look at this." He hands me the data-pad. "Just try to not drop my phone when you are surprised, whatever your name is." The bunny, who I now know as Judy, gives him a hard look.

I reply

"I've got nerves of steel, Mr. Wilde. And the name is James." I take the so-called "phone". Nobody has used phones for years, just ear-comns. Maybe he's just retro? But this thing isn't a phone. Anyway, I watch a shaky video of-holy crap. There have got to be hundreds of animals, with lights, food, tons of grass, drinks, and...a clear sky. I can see the stars. It's gotta be fake. But who would put all the time and effort into this illusion unless….

I don't think I'm in my own world anymore. Am I dreaming? No, the pain was real. Am I dead? No such thing as an afterlife, or even a god, in my opinion. So what am I doing here? I watch as my broken body snaps into existence above the singer, and screaming ensues, the singer and dancers get out of the way as I fall to earth. I notice that I saw that singer right before I passed out. The video ends, and the "phone" returns to a video selection screen. And shows me the date. 3/17/2016. I drop the doc, and throw the phone at the fox.

"Hey!" He yells, but I don't listen.

"It's 2016" I mutter.

"Yeah, it's the date, convict. And you're under arrest!" Says the bull. I don't care. I can take him out easily. I need my gear.

"I've gone back 126 years into the past."

"Well, that's great, convict. Now get your hands above your head, and march out of this hospital. Like hell I was going to do that. I need to find out what's going on, why I've been sent here. There was a sound like a gong, right behind my head, and then of all people, Reaper steps out. A solemn, deep voice seems to talk straight to my head, skipping my ears.

"Mr. Bogo, I am afraid that you will have to release Lt. Forester immediately, and return to him his gear."

"Bogo waves his gun back and forth, as Judy flees the room.

"Never, creep!"

"Wow, that's original. And offensive. Reaper has a name." I turn to face Reaper. "How are you talking?"

"Reaper is a name of one of my avatars, Last Chance. I am the Keeper, and speak into your head by thinking." He explains.

"Ok, that doesn't make sense, but nothing else today has. And why are you calling me Last Chance?" I reply, confused.

"Allow me to explain" spoke Reaper

"Yes, please do." Said the fox. "Bogo, sit down." The bull shakes his head no, but Reaper flicks his wrist, and Bogo is forcefully put on the ground. Reaper begins his story.

"The universe is made by Creator, and destroyed by Oblivion. Creator makes the timelines of the universe, and Oblivion destroys the finished ones. Creator made four beings to help him manage his task. Those four were Builder, Fixer, Defender, and me, the Keeper. Now, Oblivion loves the destruction of worlds. Just as Creator loves his creations, Oblivion loves the absence of them. What makes Oblivion happy is in his name, just as Creator's love is in his. Oblivion created five warriors, to oppose me and my brethren, to overthrow Creator and have absolute nothing at last. They were told to ruin timelines, so that they end, and Oblivion can consume more, to gain more well, nothing. Oblivion. Their names are Deception, Ravager, Changer, Breaker, and Chaos. We managed to imprison Changer, but he became one with Chaos, creating a warrior we cannot destroy. Chaos has sent you back in time, James. They are targeting this timeline, and Chaos has started his assault. Reaper's brother, Reaver, I believe is Ravager, who can heal from any wound.I have not located the others, so Defender will protect Builder and Fixer as I search. James, I hope that you will assist me in this task due to the fact that you are, after that encounter, the deadliest animal alive." Everyone took a minute to process that. I was the first to respond.

"You still haven't explained why you called me Last Chance." Reaper replied

" In the normal timelines, you survive the fight in the ashstorm, but your comrades die. For this, you are named Last Chance, the lone survivor of the Last Chancers. You need know nothing more." He cocks his head. "I must go. I repeat, Chief Bogo, give the Lt. his gear." Reaper disappears with the gong sound again

"Ow, my brain hurts." Says the fox.

"Mine too. So, I'm going to need my gear. Bogo?" I reply. Bogo's jaw is still hanging open.

"Ok, I'll find it on my own. I walk out of the hospital room, and manage to find my way to the exit after scaring a few people on accident. _Click click click Click._ A dozen rifles are trained on me as I exit the elevator. I am fast, but not that fast. They've got me pinned. Got to wait till they get in close, then I can take them out in melee, maybe grab a rifle. Suddenly, the doors leading into the hospital burst open as that singer struts in- damn, she's sexy -with paparazzi and two bodyguards following. The police at the door have let her in. No surprise there, she is pretty hot. She looks at me as my hands are raised in the air. I speak first.

"Well, this is one hell of a first impression, huh?"


	5. What a lovely day

_SORRY SORRY SORRY. I had a lot of things going on, and very little time to write. Please don't expect lots of updates. Maybe once, twice a month. Anyway, onwards and upwards._

What a lovely day. I nearly kill some doctors, destroy police gear, threaten the head of the force, get told that I have gone back in time and the universe needs me to kill some people, and now get twenty SWAT aiming rifles at me, and five of them are advancing on me with batons and riot shields. Oh, and just a minor thing. There is a celebrity singer watching all this, who wanted to know why I blew up her concert.

"Hands above your head, and kneel on the ground, terrorist." An elephant with a megaphone says to me.

"Oh, now I'm a terrorist?" I yell back. "I thought I was under suspicion for nearly dying and randomly appearing in the middle of a concert!"

"You nearly killed twenty-six people."

"On accident! And besides, they should learn to move fast and get out of the way. I mean, seriously, I watched the video. They could move, instead of staring."

"You would have done the same."

"No, I would have probably tried to kill me if I appeared like that. Survival of the fittest, and all that."

"You're barbaric."

"I'm a survivor. Kinda have to be from my time to get it."

"Down on the ground, terrorist."

"Like hell." The SWAT converge on my location. Time to go to work.

The first SWAT member swings a shock baton at me. Good, the SWAT are blocking the riflemen, and the building doesn't have any high windows on the ground floor. No snipers. SWAT guy is either out of shape, or compared to these people, I'm really fast and strong. Probably a mixture of both. Knee into stomach, grab baton, smash end into unprotected nerves at the base of the helmet on the back of his neck, and he's tazed and down. Four to go.

"Cease and desist!" Yells the megaphone cop.

"You spouting lines from the model cop handbook?" I yell back, laughing at the stupid comment. Riot shield swings at me. Doge around, grab leg, pull up. The SWAT member falls to the ground. I stab the stun baton at his unprotected neck, and he hits the ground. I jump over the third SWAT's shield and grab onto the top of the shield, pulling me and him down. I grab the shield, and smash it into his neck. That's going to leave a mark. If I didn't kill him. Don't think I did, but you never know.

"Shoot him!" Screams the elephant. I pull the shield in front of me, and run at the wall. The SWAT, wearing their heavy gear, can't keep up. Shots spray around me, and a few hit the shield, as I wallrun over to the elephant, and the celeb, who seems to be very confident in her bodyguards, or stupid. Or, she's not afraid of me. As I smash into the elephant, I grab her gun, put a bullet through her knee and arm, then proceed to eliminate the two bodyguards who attempted to shoot me. I grab Gazelle-I think that was her name-and stick the barrel of the pistol to her head.

"Sorry about this, and the dead bodyguards. But it was self-defence, the blood will probably wash out, and I really don't want to die." She seems a little shell shocked.

"Let Gazelle go!" screams a paparazzi.

"Now why the hell would I do that?" I reply. "All of you guys seriously need to know how to survive hostile situations if you are surrounded. Just grab the highest ranking person, and threaten to kill them. See, it's working right now!" These guys are a piece of work. They would be carrion in seconds in my timeline.

"Monster!"

"Murderer!"

Terrorist!" Accusations fly, and I don't give a damn. Now, If I can find a safe way to exit the hospital, I might survive this encounter. But I don't have to search for long. Bogo is my exit.

"Everybody stand down." yells Bogo.

"Awww, you care." I reply with deadening sarcasm.

"Shut the hell up, Lt."

"Love you too, asshole." Bogo proceeds to explain the situation, omitting the return from the past, the save the world part, and anything cool. I'm a marine that got hurt from a terrorist that I was stopping. Wow, he's terrible at making up lies. I doubt many people believe him. The singer then speaks up. Damn, she's got a nice voice.

"So can I go now?" she asks me.

"Depends if people are gonna try and kill me again. I mean people still think I'm a terrorist." I reply. Bogo answers for me.

"They won't attack you unless they want to get arrested. Let's get your gear, marine." I release Gazelle.

"Sorry about that. Oh and I may have killed your bodyguards. Might want to get some new ones that can take a few hits, cause that guy doesn't look like he's breathing. Or doing anything except making a kiddie pool of blood." Gazelle looks a little disturbed at my complete bluntness, and the nonchalant way I talk about a dead body. Oh well. Bogo grabs me and pulls me out of the hospital, and towards the police station. An old life ends, and my new one begins.


	6. I Can Buy a Tank for Free!

_New update, yay!_

Bogo led me to a warehouse next to the police station. He turns to me, and begins to talk.

"My superiors believe for some reason, you might be useful. Therefore, they have asked me to reacquisition this warehouse for you, and provide supplies to assist. Your gear is in the back, in the main office overlooking the floor. There is a checklist of items you may want on the desk. Turn that into Clawhauser when you're done. Also, someone seems to think you might need help during your escapades. I doubt that, but they have given you an option to form a squad, that will be just a specialist squad on the outside, riot or something, but will be working to help stop Oblivion in reality. Any questions?" I'm surprised that they want to help me. But their troops and supplies are no good. I need military grade soldiers, and military grade gear. However, I reply with the notion that I know what I'm doing.

"Yeah, got it." Bogo starts to walk away, and then turns back.

"By the way, news teams are hanging around the front desk, and I think Clawhauser is going to piss his pants out of fanboy enthusiasm if Gazelle is still hanging around. Mind giving an interview to get them out of there?"

"...I have no idea what an interview is. Is it like a debriefing?"

"Pretty much. Add in really personal and embarrassing questions, a bunch of cameras broadcasting you all over, and the opportunity to get in really deep shit with the media, and you've nailed it in one."

"...hell no. Just shove the assholes out, you have authority, right?"

"Thought so. Tell me when you're done." Bogo walks off.

A brightly lit warehouse the size of a hangar is now mine to control. I also have almost unlimited money, and all my gear. I walk up stairs to the catwalk, that holds a web of offices around a central hub. That central hub has a nice, if plain common area. The biggest office, is apparently mine. Anchored right near the wall, it's the size of a small apartment. I walk in, and realize it is a small apartment. A small bedroom with a bathroom, a kitchen with a bar, and a living room. It's all hidden behind sliding doors, made out of wood. The front half is the office itself. Large desk, comfy chair, computer, and a filing cabinet. A big window overlooks the warehouse and the office web, and gray, keycode locked door is in front of a room the size of a walk in closet. I set the code as 21-42-02. Day I was pulled back in time. It asks for a…..detonation code, in case of intruders. I put in my birthday. The door clicks, and swings open to allow me to gaze into a room of my wildest fantasies. A walk in weapon closet. All my gear is in there. It's way too empty though. I'll need to accessorize with my paycheck, or from that checklist. Wait, am I even getting paid to save the world? I better be. Even heroes need to live. There is a note on my gear. WARNING:DO NOT TOUCH. GEAR ELECTROCUTES ON TOUCH. Well, that's cause it's DNA coded. Serves them right, for touching my gear. I step out and close the door, locking it. Sitting down behind my desk, I pick up a pen and the packet for acquisitions, that includes everything from food to planes. As I start to check off necessities, I wonder just how much this is costing the Force. Then I realize that I don't care, check off a motorbike for my own fun, and wonder if I can get away with asking for a helicopter. There's an old version of one that we used in my time, and some old planes/tanks too. I stare in disbelief for a second. I can't help myself from shouting out,

"I CAN BUY A TANK FOR FREE!"

Bogo sits at his desk, hoof on head, talking into a phone.

"Yes, sir, you did hear me correctly."

"Yes, he wants an A-10 Warthog."

"Sir, may I know just how much money we plan to pour into this guy?"

"...You're kidding."

"So this one man is worth more than my entire department? You trust him that much?"

"Ah, you met the "Keeper" guy."

"I guess we have to trust them."

"So tell him what we can't give him, and the budget limit?"

"Got it, HR" Bogo hangs up, and groans.

"Why why why does this have to be so complicated?"


End file.
